My Life
by evila-elf
Summary: My first song-fic featuring Matt and Tai (not yaoi!)


My life  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future after the digiworld. Digi 02 never happened. This features Matt and Tai. No yaoi! (people see what they want to see) This is my first song-fic, so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't own the song 'My Life' by Billy Joel.  
  
Notes: (*lyric*) This is how the song verses will look. The actual fic will be left alone.  
  
Notes2: It took forever to find a song that wasn't a romance! Sorry if the lyrics seem a bit off from the fic.  
  
Notes3: The lyrics have been altered slightly, nothing major.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
*Got a call from an old friend, we use to be real close*  
  
Tai listened to his answering machine. "Hi, it's Matt. I know we haven't spoken for years...."  
  
*Said he would go on the American way*  
  
"....I'm in America now...."  
  
*Sold the house for a ticket to the West coast. Now he gives the standup routine in L.A.*  
  
"....In Los Angeles to be exact. I've been playing my harmonica in between gigs at this bar; I earn a few bucks. I just thought you might want to know. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime? Bye."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Matt went to check his answering machine which was the only thing that looked new in the apartment, when the phone rang. He didn't feel like answering it, so he waited for the machine to pick it up.  
  
"Matt?" It was Tai.  
  
*I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright*  
  
"Are you doing okay in America?"  
  
*I don't want you to tell me it's my time to come home*  
  
"Are you gonna come back to Japan to visit, sometime?"  
  
*I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life*  
  
"I told the others where you are, maybe we could all go there and see you?"  
  
*Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone*  
  
Matt turned around and left the apartment, the answering machine still recording as Tai said goodbye.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*Never said you ever offered me a second chance*  
  
Tai was on a plane to America alone, the others too busy to drop everything and go.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*I never said I was a victim of circumstance*  
  
Matt walked out on stage, gripping his harmonica tightly.  
  
*I still belong*  
  
He put it to his lips......  
  
*Don't get me wrong*  
  
...And started to play.  
  
*You speak your mind*  
  
When he finished playing, he glanced around the bar at the few people who were clapping and his eyes stopped on Tai, who was standing in the back against a wall.  
  
*Not on my time*  
  
Their eyes locked. Matt abruptly turned away and left out the back way.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*They would tell you you can't stay alone in a strange place*  
  
Tai spent close to an hour trying to find the apartment building where Matt was staying.  
  
*Then they would tell you you can't stay with somebody else*  
  
Tai stood in front of the cheapest building in L.A. It looked as if a small storm might make it crumble to the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*Sooner or later you sleep in your own space*  
  
Matt turned over in the small bed, trying to get comfortable before finally closing his eyes. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes from the long day at the bar.  
  
*Either way it's okay, you wake up with yourself*  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
*I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright*  
  
He slowly got up, most of the bed sheets falling in a mangled heap on the floor as he went over to the door.  
  
*I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home*  
  
He opened the door. It was Tai.  
  
*I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life*  
  
Matt turned away from Tai and walked back over to the bed.  
  
*Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone*  
  
Tai stepped in and closed the door behind him as Matt sat down on the bed.  
  
*Never said you ever offered me a second chance*  
  
Tai said nothing, just sat down in a chair he moved in front of the bed.  
  
*Never said I was a victim of circumstance*  
  
Matt broke Tai's eye contact, knowing that his old friend was right, hearing his unspoken words.  
  
*I still belong*  
  
"Come on," Tai said to Matt.  
  
*Don't get me wrong*  
  
Matt got up and followed Tai to the door.  
  
*You speak your mind*  
  
Matt took his jacket off the coat rack.  
  
*Not on my time*  
  
"Let's go home," they both left out the door for the airport.  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  



End file.
